Bedtime
by Martata
Summary: L and Light give in to their lust as well as many other couples. Light fears he may be a father to a baby he doesn't want, all because of one bedtime.
1. Tennis

This is kind of like a prologue. The story really starts next chapter

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Light never took his eyes off it. The hard, squishiness of it was amazing. He was mesmirised by the ball. L was holding it and Light looked forward to having it in his hands.

# # #

(A/N Any dirty minded people I don't even want to know what you were thinking about just then.)

The yellow tennis ball was bounced once. Twice. Then it was smashed towards Light. He hit it straight back with his turquoise racket. The game went on for 45 minutes before Light finally gave in and lost.

"Yes! I won!"

"No, L. I let you win."

"I won!"

"I demand a re-match!"

"Fine."

"Be prepared to fail, L!"

"No way." L's onyx black pupils studied the court. He swapped sides as all tennis players do. He was grinning like an idiot.

"I love playing tennis with you Light. It is really fun and you are so hard to beat it's nice to have some competition. Obviously I'll always beat you anyway. So sucker, you should be the one prepared to die." He slammed the ball over the net and as usual Light hit it straight back.

"First one to score wins ok, L?" Light panted in between shots.

"Sure."

"Oh and by the way... die mother fucker!" Light smashed the ball with his racket so hard that L was caught completely off guard and totally missed it. "Now who is the champion? Me! I win!"

Light smiled to himself.

"See you later L."

"Whatever see you later Light." Ryuk waited until L had gone before he spoke.

"That was a nice match Light. Can you buy some more apples please?"

"Ryuk I only bought you some on Monday!"

"Yea well? It's Wednesday now so that was two whole days ago."

"I bought you 22 apples! How can you eat 22 apples in two days?"

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

Light swivelled around to see a strange young albino boy on the ground behind him.

"Who are you?"

"Nate. Nate Rivers."

"? ? ?"

"Near?"

"Oh are you the one going out with Beyond Birthday."

"You talking about me?"

"B! Why does everyone keep sneaking up on me today?"

"Because we are allowed to. You okay Near?" B leaned in and kissed Nate gently on the forehead.

"Yes B I am fine. I was just discussing how talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."

"Well I am on the fourth sign of madness." Light was really confused. There were only three signs of madness.

"What is that then B?"

"Hanging around with you. Come on Near." B grabbed Nate's hand and walked off into the distance. Just leave me here then. I'll be fine.


	2. Run,fucker,run

What did you think of the last chapter then? I know it wasn't really a proper chapter but still. Hope you like this.

"Hey, L." Light strolled up to him like Mr. Confident he was. "Thanks for playing tennis with me yesterday, it was a great game."

"Why you talking to him? He's a freak." Some random football guy called.

"He's not a freak."

"Oh, love him now do ya?"

"Yes actually, not that's any of your business." Light grabbed L by the arm and dragged him away from everyone else.

"Hi." He was blushing all over his pale face. "Do you really love me?" He asked his black pupils wider than normal. How did Light know that was coming?

"No of course I don't." Now it was Light's turn to blush.

_God damn blood! Can't you go somewhere else? Not my damn face_.

"Then why are you blushing?"He smirked. God I love that smirk. Light! Stop it. You. Do. NOT. Love. L

"I am not blushing. The blood in my body has simply decided to rush to my face."

"So you do not love me then?" His face fell slightly.

_L, the greatest detective ever known, is gay. No it couldn't be possible. _

"Why, are you upset that I don't?"

"Of course not."

"Then this conversation is over."

"But Lolly-kun..."

"Did you just call me 'Lolly-kun'?"

"No." Light wondered how he resembled a lolly.

"Do I resemble a lolly to you?"

"Kind of."

"How can it be kind of? I either do or I don't. "

"You just do. One day I'll hopefully be able to tell you." Ryuk chuckled as he hovered over Light's shoulders

"What are you laughing at?" Light hissed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of Rem."

"Sure you were. How do I resemble a lolly?"

"He wants to lick you and love you. . ." Light nearly choked.

"Tgh! What are you kidding me?"

"Um, yea I was joking, obviously."

"Oh."

"Why did you want it to be true?"

"NO!"

"Light has a crush on L. Light has a crush on L. "

"I do not!" Light blushed.

"You are blushing!" Light went beetroot.

"No the blood in my body has simply decided to rush to my face."

"Oh of course it did. " Ryuk chuckled. "Light and L da da da da dum."

"What was that Ryuk?"

"Light and L are sitting in a tree. Doing something they should not be. Starts with s and ends in x. Oh my god I think it's..." He chanted boldly. Besides, no one could hear him anyway. His mouth formed the perfect circle of surprise at the end of his little song.

"How immature. I'm being followed by an idiot." Light raised his hand to his head which was shaking with disapproval.

"Hey, you sound like Scar out of the Lion King!"

"What is 'The Lion King'?"

"OOOHH! Mr Popular has never watched a Disney film. Seriously if you haven't watched The Lion King then you have not lived!"

Yagami sighed before seeing his classmates Matt and Mello. Light wanted some advice with the whole L situation. It had been rumoured that Matt and Mello were going out. In fact it had been said that they were planning on having kids and getting married when they left school next year. I think that is a bit quick considering we are only seventeen. Oh well their decision. (A/N I'm not going to explain now but people of the same sex CAN get each other pregnant. And yes men can have babies in my stories.)

"Mello, Matt, over here!"

"Hey Light are you ok?" Mello looked curiously. Light noticed that Matt was holding on to Mihael's hand really tightly.

"Um yeah kind of. It's just... you know don't worry."

"You have started so finish."

"Honestly it's nothing."

"Come on spill."

" It's just I have a bit of love problems. I'm not sure if they like me or not. I don't know how to let them know I like them either."

"So who is he?"

"He? How did you know?"

"Well in case you hadn't noticed everyone in our school is either gay or bisexual."

"Anyway like Mels said, who is he?" Matt spoke for the first time.

"... um ... err ... Lawliet."

"What that little Raven haired orphan from the other form? Cool. You would be a really cute couple. You should ask him out."

"Really? Err, Matt are you and Mello..."

"Dating? Yes."

" And have you ever... kissed etc?"

" Yes. And other stuff as well."

"Hey I am here Matt, Light. You could talk to me as well. Anyway can you imagine how cute your kids would be with L."

"Mello!"

"Well," He said glancing at Matt's stomach. "Like your parents say it only takes the once..."

Suddenly a pair of hands covered Lights eyes and a body had jumped on his back.

"Hi Light-kun!"

"Misa? Get off my back , please?"

"Come and sit with me and my new girlfriend, Naomi."

"Naomi?" The three boys chourosed.

"She is a girl from my form. She is really pretty and sweet. Anyway come sit with us for break."

"I would but..." Matt ran inside.

"Mello what's up with him?" Light asked.

Mello smiled a crooked smile. "Sickness."

When the two boys sat down they took a retake of Naomi. She had shoulder length jet black and pointy ears. She had pale skin and rose red lips. She looked like a fairy of some sort.

"Hi I'm Naomi, Misa's girlfriend."

"Oh by the way do either of you boys know L. Lawliet?" Mello elbowed the other young man hard in the ribs.

"OW! I do, why?"

"He has locked himself in a chemistry cupboard saying the one he loves doesn't love him back. I don't know if either of you know who it is."

Mello glanced at Light. "Run, fucker, run."

Light ran. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He found his way to M22 and knocked on the door lightly(ha).

"L are you in there? Come out it's me."

"Light?" He opened the door only for light to see puffy red eyes staring back at him. "You said you didn't love me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Can we talk outside?"

"Um, not outside. Can we talk somewhere private?" Light nodded. L led him down to a corridor which Light had never been down before. He leant against a fire door only to find himself flailing backwards. He felt a cold hand clasp his. As he was hauled back up Light lost his balance again and pulled L down on top of him.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry L. But considering you are so clever you can be a right idiot sometimes."

L opened his mouth to object but Light slammed their lips together. Light ran his fingers through L's raven hair and slid his tongue in his partners mouth. He eventually pulled apart from him when he heard footsteps.

"So you wanna go out sometime? Maybe Saturday?" Light looked at L who replied

"I'll think about it."

30 seconds later Light got a text saying _grab ur coat uve puld.x _

"Nice one."

"Ryuk? Were you there the whole time?"

"Of course."

Thank you soo much for the reviews peoples. Martata x


	3. Buckaroo, Snitches and Condoms

Ryuk POV

"Oh my god, Ryuk. Since when have shingamis been able to get a case of blue balls?" What was he on about? I have blue balls? I looked down at myself then realized what he was on about. I was so _hard_! How can that happen just from watching L and Light kiss? I think I needed to contact Rem. . .

"Oh and a case of green eyes."

"What? You can see through my contacts? They were meant to be super strength..."

"I meant like, jealousy. Wait, you have green eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"What's so amazing about me having green eyes Light?"

"Shinigamis don't have green eyes. Weird, well at least I didn't think they did."

"Well now you know, Buckaroo."

"Buckaroo?"

"Well the way you moving your hips with L a minute ago looked a lot more than kissing…"

"Shut the fuck up and leave now"

"Make me!"

"Go before the ban is lengthened."

"What ban?"

"YOUR APPLE BAN!"

"Okay I'm going, I'm going."

_A way to a man's heart is through his stomach. The way to a shinigamis heart is through apples. _

Light POV

"Is that you, Light?"

"Yes, Mum. Where's Sayu?"

"Homework."

"Math?"

"Yes." Sachiko nodded her head towards Sayu's bedroom where you could hear her moaning and banging.

"I'll go help her." I walked upstairs expecting to see her hunched over her desk annoyed at some math equation. What I didn't expect was to see Mikami Teru on all fours over her grinding their hips together during a passionate kiss.

"Holy shit, Sayu!"

"Light? What? Why are you yelling?"

"Why am I yelling? Because you are doing… doing THAT!"

"And?"

"You are thirteen! Not eighteen!"

"And your only sixteen and I see you eyeing up Ryuzaki…"

"Shut up. And if Mikami isn't gone in ten seconds, I am telling Mum."

"Don't worry Miki-chan he won't. He is just faking."

"Seven… Six…Five…"

"He won't."

"Four…Three…Two…"

"I'm sure of it…"

"One… Zero! MUM! Mikami is up hgere snogging the face off your o-so-innocent daughter!"

"What?" Sachiko stopped mid-stir and ran upstairs to see if her son was telling the truth. As she ran she silently prayed that this was just a joke but much to her horror she saw what Light had said.

"Sayu Yagami, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"It doesn't seem like nothing! Wait til you r father finds out! You are grounded, Sayu!"

"What? Why? Light gets to do these things!"

"Light is sixteen, your still young! And as for you, Mikami.. Well! She is thirteen, for goodness sake! Can't you find someone your own age?"

Mikami scurried off like a coward. Sayu curled into a stroppy ball.

"Baby." I teased

"Snitch." Lame.

"Jealous" Which she is.

"Homo." Oh, really?

"Excuse me Miss? NEVER call your brother such inappropriate things again!"

"It's true though."

"And how is that?"

"He was snogging Ryuzaki earlier."

"Is that correct Light?"

"No. Mum no. Ew. Firstly he is a friend, secondly I have a girlfriend and thirdly don't lie to get back at me Sayu, it won't work."

"That wasn't nice Sayu…"

Sayu just scowled at me knowing that she would kill me for this.

Oh I am so scared. Besides, I have a date to plan…

L POV

"Wataariii?"

"Yes, L?"

"Can I go out on Saturday?"

"Where, who with, when and why?"

"A date, with my date, when my date picks me up and because I have a date!" I squealed. I was so excited. My first date. My first boyfriend. My first kiss. And maybe another first that I wouldn't mind having sooner or later as well. (O.o)

"Who is your date? What's her name I mean?"

"It's Light-kun…

"Oh well, that's not really a date is it? More of a friendly outing…"

"No, he is my date. As in my boyfriend." I blushed. "Please?"

"Well if it means your actually doing something sociable then I don't see why not…"

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him and skipped off to go finish some investigation work on my laptop.

"On one condition…" I halted where I was and asked cautiously…

"What is it?"

"You take a condom."

"WATARI!"

"What? I am looking out for your well being and considering you are sixteen now, it wouldn't surprise me if you wanted to." Then I really DID blush.

"Um, okay? But where do I get one? A small package slid across the hallway.

"You keep these?" I asked very curiously. There are some times where I invite Roger over you know! Plus like I said, there is you to think about now!"

"Roger?" A whispered so it was barely audible. That is a more sickening thought than one of a mass murderer. If I ever sleep I think that will be my nightmare…

Yes, I'm not dead! Hurray! But I am ill so please if this chapter is rubbish blame it on the virus… Please review, I will get better sooner! Martata

P.s sorry it is so short ~!


End file.
